


Consensual Beatings

by Abomination_Angel



Category: Hololive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abomination_Angel/pseuds/Abomination_Angel
Summary: Coco did nothing wrong, Taiwan is a country even if I disagree with their politics as with most nations.Sakura Miko is my Elite Spirit Animal.Fubuki pulled me into this Vtube Rabbit Hole!This story is about EN girls, who if they take issue with what I've written may instruct me where my works pertain to them though I doubt they'll ever notice. Sorry I'm not good at writing these sorts of stories, I usually dabble in grimmer tales, but I couldn't get them out of my head.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Consensual Beatings

**knock knock knock knock**

Gura waited happily for a few moments.

"Hey! Calli! Your favorite shark is here! Let me in!"

Calli opened the door, only part ways.

"Uhh, hi Gura! Right, let me um.." She closed the door for a moment and Gura heard shuffling before it opened widely and Mori hugged her tightly. "Excuse my rudeness, come on in!"

"Guraaa!" Kiara chirpped from the comfiest sofa. "I was wondering when you'd join us." She made a lewd motion with her hips as she flicked her tongue twice then blew a kiss.

"Kiara!" Calliope Mori shouted really liked pretending to not think about her cute little sister in the same way Kiara did, but all five girls had grown comfortable with each other, feeling safe and experimental.

"Don't worry, Calli, I won't steal your girlfriend! You still have her slobber on your face by the way." Calli huffed in consternation then went wide eyed and swiped her sleeve over her cheek where the Phoenix had been kissing her, smooching Death's soft cheek between her lips. From by the door where she had just let Gura in, she met Kiara's gaze of adoration. As she stared blankly back, she matched the immediate visual input with the vivid memory of moments ago, those BOOTIFUL, purple eyes, covering her field of view.

"You good?" Gura giggled, and the Reaper snapped back to reality.

"Oh- yes. O-of course!" The reaper fetched some glasses and snacks, sitting further from her bird than she had before the Shark arrived, blushing sideways. Gura cuddled with Kiara, and it took Calli a moment to fall back into relaxation, but her sense of security was genuine and she looked back at her friends. They knew Mori often guarded herself reflexively and took no offense. She adored them all the more for it, and was swiftly at peace again. 

They laughed and conversed, sometimes making lewder jokes, and a fast hour later heard more knocking. Mori sprung to her front door and greeted not one but both of the other English Hololive girls. Ina and Ame had arrived together! With Watson's arm draped over the tentacle queen's shoulders, and little miss cthulu hugging the detective's ribs from around her back, the five pure perverts were ready for innocent fun. Each girl was far more a masochist but could be a service top, and was daydreamed of as one by each of the other four. 

Kiara was of course the first to get fully nude, having first joked about it.

"Oh, it's so hot in your home Calli, I hope you don't mind if I take off my shirt.." She had only put it back on when Gura arrived. "You know I don't care! Hell, I dare you to! I mean if... they don't mind." 

"I won't lay an egg, that's her job." Gura jested. 

"Do you really not mind being the only one naked?" Ina asked.

"Will you mind being the only one wearing clothes when the party starts?" Kiara retorted.

"OOOH!" The girls laughed at the bold phoenix. "Naughty bird! Behave yourself!" 

"Oh I'm sorry Calli! Is mommy reaper going to give me a spanking?" Kiara laid herself face down with her hips between Mori's thighs, eliciting a reflexive slap to her ass. "Ugh, God, you're so.. mmph!" Death's apprentice pretended to be discomforted by her lover's leisure. 

"oo! Mommy must you spank so hard?" 

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to be too harsh!" Calli wasn't sure if Kiara meant that as a sign to soften, but she erred on the side of comfort for her friend, who kept insisting to slap with more gusto.

"hahaha No Calli spank harder!" 

"If she spanks you any harder then she's going to slap harder than that first one!" 

"I know, that was soft!" Kiara knew the lot were being too nice.

"I want to have a go!" Ame chipped in, curious to take Kiara's place. 

"You want to spank me to? Line up everyone, come get my tushy! My bootiful booty!" 

"No I want to be spanked! Really I want a bit more than that.." Ame unbuttoned her top and tossed her bra side. 

"I can't slap your tits and her ass at the same time!" Calli's exasperation elicited laughter from Gura. 

"Well I might be a smol shark but I can give a good few spankies." 

"Oh, I want to be tied down to that chair, and punched! Slap my face and tits and punch my gut, maybe not too hard." 

"Oh, wow. Ame that's... hardcore." Gura absorbed the heavy pleasure coursing through her, pushing immediate awareness to the top of her mind.

Ame grabbed Gura's hand and placed it on her own left breast. 

"Squeeze!" Gura complied instantly and Ame moaned.

"Oh! Ina!" Gura saw that Ina was now totally nude, and decided to follow suit. While Mori fingered Kiara's butthole, Ina, Ame and Gura palmed and pinched each others' bottoms and pubes, smelling each other's hair. Calli leaned forward to sniff Kiara's nethers Kiara grew the biggest grin from that.


End file.
